


That's Enough for Now

by FYeahImAWESOME



Category: Stardew Valley
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Fluff, Romance, please don't cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYeahImAWESOME/pseuds/FYeahImAWESOME
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marlon thinks about his feelings for Marnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Enough for Now

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I've been working on this for a while now and the writing style is a bit different, well, a lot different since I've been reading a bunch of old books. I tried fixing it, but it just didn't seem as smooth so please bear with me.

Marlon watched Marnie as she sat, hoping to be invited by someone to dance, though he knew, even if he mustered up the courage to ask her, she’d reject him in favour of one who would never ask her, not when they were out in the open, not on a day meant for lovers and where people would raise their suspicions.  
Marlon had longed for Marnie for years, even before he’s built the Adventurer’s Guild from scratch. He met her when he came to Pelican Town. He’d gone there to examine the mines, for he heard strange things had been happening there. That’s when he saw her, she’d been in the mines all day looking for cave carrots, and when asked why she had gone somewhere so dangerous for something like that, all she said was that her goats loved them. Since then, he’d catch her in the mines over and over again trying to get those damned carrots, until eventually, since the monsters didn’t seem to be thinning out, he’d decided to build his Guild there in hopes of protecting the town from the monsters within.  
Months, years went passed, and his feelings for Marnie grew, he fell for her, not only because she was beautiful, but because he was kind and gentle and would go out of her way to make sure every person or animal she came across felt wanted and loved, she loved unconditionally and had been so kind to him, soon he found himself thinking about her more and more, and yet he knew his feelings would never be reciprocated, for she only had eyes for someone else. He rarely ever saw her, only at festivals and when he’d catch her looking for cave carrots, and on those certain occasion where he’d muster up enough courage to go to her ranch and give them to her himself, but when he did see her, she’d treat him with such kindness, be so happy, as if he were the most important thing in the world, or rather, that’s how she made him feel. Most of the time, however, he’d only admire her from afar, and really, he was content with that, watching her interact with the townsfolk and her animals, though it did kill him whenever she’d look longingly at the Mayor.  
He’d known of their affair for a long time, from the longing looks she gave him, how she’d go out of her way just to spend a moment with him, what made him sure however was when he was on his way back to the Guild in the middle of the night from the Secret Woods and Lewis had been sneaking out the window thinking he’d gone unnoticed with Marnie looking disapprovingly at him. It stung him, but he would have been happy that she was with someone who could make her so happy, she’d forget about the world around her, but he kept her a secret, never to show their relationship and only showed affection when he felt no one would see. Marlon couldn’t forgive that, for Marnie was special, and any man would have been lucky to have her and should have been proud to scream to the world that they loved her and were loved by her. Marnie never said anything, however, and pretended to be fine with the situation, so Marlon did nothing.  
Oh how he hated him, loathed him, the man who would only hold her, love her behind closed doors, where no one would see, and no one would know. The man who would hurt her so, whispering words of love one second, then pretending to never have initiated anything, who cared so much for his reputation, for his position, that he could resist taking her into his arms and loving her as he should, as she did.  
He watched again as she talked to the farmer about being single, though obviously hiding something. She was beautiful even while looking so sad, he wanted so much to hold her, whisper sweet nothing in her ear and to make her smile and feel as loved as she should have been, tell her to be with him instead and forget the silly man who’d put his position above her, for he love her, more than she would ever know, and all he wanted was for a chance to show her. But still he stayed, stopped himself from doing just that, because he knew that for her, it was Lewis or no one, that she would never be able to reciprocate his feelings for him, and she was happy with those shore moments with the Mayor, and so Marlon stayed, being the friend she’d need in case he hurt her again, and for now, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it. I reread it and cringed but I've been waiting to post it for a month and a half so. Marlon Just really deserves to be loved! Or at least befriended.


End file.
